


Sweet Escape

by TheDreamersTales



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance, Teen Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamersTales/pseuds/TheDreamersTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Vasquez goes through her life pretending. Everyday she wakes up and goes through her day making everyone believe she's perfectly ok. No one sees the hurt girl who cries herself to sleep most nights and suffers getting out of bed most mornings. No one really knows how tough life is for her at home except her 3 best friends. No one can save her from the harsh reality of her everyday life. Until one serendipitous meeting, Ariana would have never guessed her life would change unexpectedly. Greyson Marano is the person everyone wants to be friends with, but not for the right reasons. They see him and either automatically judge him as a snobby rich kid or use him for his money. He really just wants to get away from his life of having everything handed to him. Greyson is the type of guy who wants to work for what he has, but never gets that chance. What he really wants he may never have and he isn't ready to come to terms with that. When his cousin asks him to take a vacation and visit him he finds it to be the perfect time to get away from everything. Little did he know, everything can change with one serendipitous meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ariana

**Author's Note:**

> *****A/N*****
> 
> Hey thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. I know i'm not an amazing writer but i'm trying to improve. There are many grammar mistakes as well, sorry i'm working on fixing those too. Leave a comment, or vote if you like it. Thank you :)!!!!

**_17 years. 17 years I have been dealing with her bullying and abuse. I'm sick of it! I don’t deserve it. I've been nothing but angelic to her, not that I have any other choice. What do I get in return? Constant yelling and verbal attacks. At least when she beats me the scars eventually go away, but when she crushes my heart the pain never goes away. The heartache never stops. The depression never heals. My one dream is to just leave, and get away from it all. I wish I could just move away and live a happy life. Mine is pretty pathetic right now._ **

'BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!'. I roll over in bed to the sound of my phone alarming, and shutting it off quickly to not disturb anyone else. Not that an alarm was necessary, I didn't get much sleep anyway. I spent my night suffering another one of Samantha's anger spurts. My sister has always been an angry person. For as long as I can remember she's had anger issues. She was always a problem when we were younger, so bad everyone labeled her as the 'bad seed'. In reality she wasn't that bad, she just never got the attention she needed. I always tried to do whatever I could to make her happy, but it made everything worse. Everyone would give me more praise for being there for Samantha, which just made her feel more rejected. She began lashing out and bullying me as a way to release her anger. I never told anyone because no one noticed, they all noticed the random switch in Sam's behavior. Little did they know she only stopped acting up because she could always use me as her private punching bag later to release her anger. Everyone was happy, everyone but me. I was willing to sacrifice my happiness in order to keep the peace in my family. As time went by Sam neglected to end her bullying, and I quit trying to appease her. All I got in return was endless hatred.  

Last night she kept me up for hours picking out all my flaws and complaining about each one, making sure she mentioned my disgracefulness as her sister. Each time I would start to doze off she would start hitting me. She said she was doing me a favor and I was being disrespectful by not paying attention. Most people in my situation would fight back, but not me. Why? There's no point. She's much stronger than I am, plus it'd only make her angrier and I don't need that. So that's why I'm lying in bed barely able to move, and I have to get to school in an hour and forty-five minutes. 

After about 10mins of agonizing pain I managed to make it out of bed and trudge to the bathroom. Once the hot water poured down on me from the shower head I could feel all my aching muscles tense up then immediately relax. After my shower I towel dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I cautiously chose an outfit to wear, something that could cover my scars but not look weird, like wearing a thick sweater in the hot San Diego summer heat, completely insane. Once I was done I added a little make-up to cover my bruises and headed to my kitchen for breakfast. I was sitting around the counter eating cereal and studying for my English test when I heard a yawn and grumbling. I looked up and saw my mom walking into the kitchen. "Good morning mom, you're up early.” I greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Ari honey. I have to go into work early today, and I came in late yesterday so I'm still pretty tired." she said while stifling another yawn.

"Mom it's your business why do you need to go early. Why not someone else?"

"I have a bridezilla on my hands and she refuses to work with anyone else. Everything has to be "perfectly perfect" or she'll have a panic attack." She said with a frustrated facial expression. My mom works as a wedding planner and never takes a day off. Every now and then she has to work with officious brides. They nitpick at every little and breakdown at any sign of something possibly disastrous. They always raise her stress level immensely. as much as I tell her not to lose sleep over them, she does anyway. "If I wasn't as dedicated as I am I would've given up already."

"Well mom, don't stress yourself too much please. Take a break at some point during the day and eat a good healthy lunch." I said fully concerned for her as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the text I received from my best friend Jordan. 

_**Good morning Ari, in the mood to give me a ride to school?** _

**_Sure, I'll be there in 5mins. BE READY! I'm not waiting this time._ **

**_OK!_**

"That's my Ariana, so considerate and always looking out for everyone, except herself. Now get to school before you’re late."

"Ok, bye mom." I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek and running out the door. I soaked up as much sun and fresh air as I could while making my way to my truck in the driveway. I hopped into my cherished blue Ford Explorer started it up and backed out the driveway with ease. After a short drive I pulled up to Jordan's house and parked outside waiting for her as usual. I sat daydreaming about my future, unable to fully decide what I wanna be. I have to figure it out soon and prepare myself for college. I plan on doing something beneficial because I wanna have a positive future. It's my basic goal as of right now. I want to make a difference in some way, how to achieve that is unknown for known but not forever. That's my part in helping the world. Some effort is better than no effort. The sound of the car door opening brought me back to reality. Jordan got in and put both our bags in the back seat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yepp, sorry for making you wait again."

"It’s OK I'm used to it." Jordan has a habit of always being late. She only has two speeds: slow and slower. She’ll take twenty years to get something done but done perfectly nonetheless. “Even though you’re always annoyingly late, but I don’t care cause I love driving you in the mornings. You always help me start my days happy, even though we barely make it sometimes.”

“Awe, thanks Ari…I think.” We both started laughing as I drove down the slightly busy street. The ride was quite peaceful. I was focused on driving while Jordan was scrolling through her phone. We rode along in a comfortable silence until we arrived at school. Before we could even step out the car our friends Tessa and Gabe were glaring at us with disappointing looks. “It seems like we’re in trouble, so I’m gonna stay in the car until they leave.”

“You and I both know they’re not leaving.” I said while stifling a laugh. We grabbed our bags and cautiously made our way to our friends. I attempted to lighten the mood by greeting both cheerfully. “Good morning lovelies.”

“You guys just barely made it. We have like 2mins before we’re all late.” Gabe responded quickly.

“I’m not surprised. I blame Jordan.” Tess chimed in.

“Why is everyone always attacking me? Just because−“

“Ok, Ok, let’s just go to class.” I said before Jordan could finish her sentence. They all nodded in agreement and we turned towards the building.

“I still blame her.” Tess said as we were walking up the entrance stairs. At this point we couldn’t hold back and we all burst out laughing. This is why I love my 3 best friends. There’s never a dull moment.


	2. Greyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****A/N*****
> 
> Hey! Another chapter up. Please tell me what you think. If you have a lot to say, maybe a message in my inbox would be easier. Either way I STILL WANNA KNOW!!! Thanks for reading it means a lot (even if you don't like it). Vote, comment, give me feed back I like to know how to improve.

"Greyson! Greyson wake up!" This has been my daily wake up call for the past week. Why my little sister Emily finds it entertaining to come and jump in my bed until I get up is beyond my understanding. I love Emily but this is torture! "Greyson get up please."

"Argh, Greyson isn't here anymore. I'm a monster and I'm going to eat you for my breakfast. Om nom nom." I said as I got up and pretended to eat her. She was laughing uncontrollably and rolling around in my arms, while yelling for help. She was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. She attempted to wiggle away but I refused to let go.

"Maddie help me!" she tried calling out for our other sister but it came out slurred and choppy. "Maddie"

Maddie came bursting into my bedroom like a bullet on fire. Once she eyed Emily's current predicament she hopped on my bed and attacked me. "Let go of my sister you big ugly monster! Don't worry Em I'll save you."

"No, never! She's my breakfast."

"Ahhh, no! Maddie help me. I can't take it anymore."

"Let her go!"

"Never!" I yelled as I flipped over and blocked Maddie from getting to Emily. Wrong move! She grabbed me from behind and stared choking me. Not enough to kill me but enough to make me let go. "Ok, ok, I'm done."

"Finally!" Emily exclaimed as she hopped off my bed. "So Greyson can you make me your special pancakes please?"

"Sure Em let me brush my teeth first."

"I want some too!" Madison added excitedly

"Ok Maddie. Can I brush my teeth first? Geez"

"Alright, alright. Come on Em lets go wait downstairs. With that they took off and I headed into my bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt when I was done. As I made my way into the kitchen I saw Maddie and Emily sitting on the bar stools around the island in the kitchen. Maddie didn't bother t look up as I approached them. "Cecilia was going to help but you took too long so she went to do the laundry."

"How is she supposed to help me make MY special pancakes? No one knows how to do it but me." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cecelia is the nanny. She's been here since I was a baby. She practically raised me and my sisters. My parents are always busy. My father's family was always very wealthy and when he grew old enough he took over the family business. He spoils my mom rotten and tries to do the same thing with his kids. Cece raised me right so I know I don't need money and power to be happy. Too bad Maddie hasn't realized that and is turning into a spoiled brat. Little Emily is too young to get like that and hopefully she isn't influenced too much by Maddie. It doesn't stop our parents from throwing money at us. They give us anything we want all the time, even things we don't want. I never get the chance to prove I earned or deserve something. Call me crazy but I actually want to work hard to achieve my goals and not have I handed to me on a silver platter. I just wish they could understand where I'm coming from and why.

"Oh, the prince has finally awakened. Good morning your highness. Nice of you to grace us with your presence." Cece Said sarcastically mimicking a British accent.

"Hahaha, very funny. Good morning to you too Cece."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mister. Don't think just because you've graduated high school, you can sleep in every morning. I wanna see you doing something productive. No lounging around being lazy!"

"Of course not, I know better. I do not wanna sit around here and get on your bad side. Plus you love when this house is spotless, and with Em and Maddie always here now, that is gonna be hard enough. I don't need to add to it. I'm just gonna stay out of your way." I said with a polite smile.

"Well, thank you very much, the less people in here the better. If only Madison could find something to do with her time." She said a little louder so Maddie could hear while giving her a disapproving look. "So mister big time world renowned chef, do you need any help with you 'special' pancakes?"

"Uhmm no. Then you would know how to make it and it wouldn't be special anymore. The only person I'll tell is my favorite grandchild, like grandpa did with me."

"Greyson, you were the only one he knew." Maddie chimed in.

"Whatever, same thing. And I'm not a big time chef I just got bored one day and remembered making them with him. So I made them again." It really was the truth. One morning I woke up early while Cece was at the grocery store. She left a note saying it might take a while so I improvised since I was starving. I experimented with a bunch of different things until I remembered the breakfast me and Grandpa made. It was so good I made it for everyone else to try it. They all loved it and called it my special pancakes from then on. "Now everyone needs to leave so I can work my magic."

"Ok bye." They all said as they left the room laughing. All I could do was shake my head and get to work. It took me almost a half hour but I got it all done. I even added a side of bacon for the wait. When they all reentered they seemed anxious.

"Finally you're done! I was starving!" Emily said exasperatedly.

"Alright calm down kiddo, just eat." I said as my phone began to vibrate. When I checked the text it was from my cousin Danny.

**_Hey, Greyson, I heard schools out for you. You should come pay your favorite cousin a visit._ **

**_Uhmm I think I'll pass._ **

**_Ha very funny, seriously though my dad has some business trip and I'm gonna be alone. Come keep me company. You can even bring Matt with you._ **

**_Danny, you realize it's like a 7 hour drive from San Jose to San Diego right?_ **

**_Yeah, yeah whatever. Cece is probably already trying to find a way to get you out the house. Just come and have fun!_ **

**_Alright whatever. But if I don't have fun within 2days I'm leaving, and I'm only staying a week, maybe 2._ **

**_Thanks! See you soon._ **

"Hey, Cece, I think I'm gonna spend a week or two visiting Danny. Is that ok with you?' I always had to ask Cece if I'm allowed to go anywhere. She's responsible for us so if anything happened she'd be blamed. Plus she's like a second mom, and you can't go anywhere without asking your mom, it's suicidal.

"Ok fine. Make sure you let your mother know you're going." 

"Ok I will." I quickly sent my best friend matt a text asking if his parents would let him tag along. After 2mins he replied saying his mom said yes and to pick him up in half an hour. I went up to my room to pack my bags for two weeks long. Now that I think about it, it might not be a bad idea after all. Considering how close my cousin and I are and Matt being like a brother to me I decided I might actually have fun. I'm anxious for what this 'mini vacation' will bring.


	3. TGIF~ Ariana

“Thank god it’s Friday!” I yelled as I plopped down onto Tessa’s bed. She was in the bathroom digging around for something when I heard her giggling.

“Someone seems a bit worn out.”

“A bit? That definitely the understatement of the year!” I replied causing her to laugh harder.

“Calm down Ari. It’s the end of the year, YOUR SENIOR YEAR! Stop stressing and relax. Plus you’re a straight A student, what do you have to worry about?”

“Everything, home, school, work, colleges, just…everything!”

“Well, I’m about to solve all your problems.’ She said finally walking out her bathroom.

“What! How? Is there a genie in that box you’re holding that can grant me wishes and fix everything?” I said with a skeptical tone. She froze outside the bathroom and with a bored expression.

“Really Ari…A genie…This is not Aladdin.”

“Hey, anything is possible. How are you gonna fix my problems anyway?”

“I’m gonna use my super nail kit to give you a manicure while you just sit and relax.” She said with a confident smile as she sat next to me on the bed. “Or you can sit and rant on and on about your day. Then by the time you have to go to work you’ll be all relaxed and ready.”

“That’s actually a good idea. Thanks. The next time you need to relax, I’ll make sure I return the favor.” I said with a genuine smile. It made me really happy she was doing it for me, plus what girl doesn't like getting her nails done? It’s moments like these that make me really appreciate Tess as my best friend.

Two hours later I was done ranting, I was relaxed, and I had amazing nails. We were walking down the stairs towards the front door when her mom walked in from the living room. “Hey, I didn't know you girls were here.”

“Hey mom, you were in the shower when we got here that’s why.” Tess replied.

“That was two hours ago. How were you here for two hours and I didn’t know?”

“Well Ari had a bad day, so I was doing her nails while she was ranting on, and on, and on, and on, and on…”

“Hey! You offered, don’t complain now.” I said defending myself.

“Well what made your day so bad?”

“The showcase….They put me in charge for all the art that’ll be showed. Plus I have my own art pieces I need to finish. So I’m beyond stressed out.”

“Well is it really that much work. They shouldn't put a lot of pressure on just you.”

“I have people to help, but they aren't seniors so they don’t take it as seriously.”

“Why can’t you get some seniors to help?”

“I tried; Tess has her dancing routines to work out, Jay has her short play to rehearse for, Gabe was put in charge for music so he’s as stressed as I am, and all the other art students are working on their pieces for the showcase. The only help I got is Danny who got people to work on the art graphics for the stage crew. I still need help with the art for the entrance and for inside the theater. The art gallery I can pretty much handle myself.”

“Oh, well they should have done a better job distributing the work load and organizing.”

“Trust me mom, it’s not that easy. Even the girl in charge of the dance performances and the guy in charge of the short play and monologues are stressed out. Plus it’s the last week of school every senior is more worried about passing exams rather than the senior showcase. Ms. Daniels is the head of the showcase this year and she’s pretty much a perfectionist. She is working her hardest to make sure everything gets done right. She picked the best senior in each field to work on that part of the showcase. Ari’s the best artist, Gabe is the best musician, Dylan is the best actor, and Kayla is the best dancer, and for each senior is a junior replica. So whatever junior is the best in each field has to help the senior. Which they aren't much help either, they’re like useless assistants.” Tess explained.

“They aren't completely useless, well the junior helping me isn't.”

“Then why can’t she take some of the pressure off of you?”

“She’s part of student council so she’s also working on stuff for graduation. I don’t want her to have to do too much and get stressed out too. Plus it’s the senior showcase so she shouldn't have to do much. Seniors should be doing it.”

“Well the seniors aren't so you should put her to good use. Just make her do something easy, like do decorations for the entrance or something. Plus she has a lot of friends who might wanna help. They could work on the entrance while you do inside the theater and the art gallery.”

“That’s a good idea. I could make a layout of how the entrance should be, and then get her to work on it. Maybe I’ll get Danny to whip some seniors into shape and get them to help me too.”

“See there you go. Lighten the workload and it’ll get the job done faster. Speaking of jobs…Don’t you guys have one to get to?” Tess’s mom pointed out.

“We were heading to work before you started talking to us. We just came back here to relax for a while. By the way how was work for you today?” Tess asked.

“Stressful but I can manage, especially if you girls have so much stress and you’re handling it. I’m going to go start dinner. Are you coming back later Ari?”

“I don’t think so. I’m probably gonna be exhausted after work so I might just eat at the diner before I go home.”

“Oh, well then next time. Now go get to work on time.” She said and pushed us through the front door. “Drive safely, love you girls.”

“Love you too.” We yelled walking down the driveway. She watched us until we were in the car before she waved goodbye and shut the front door. Tessa’s parents were like a second family for me. Ever since my dad died when I was ten they've treated me like I was theirs. They even helped my mom while she was depressed about losing my father. Since Tess is their only child, they didn't mind treating me like a daughter. They always wanted me around and were always there for me. Tessa’s father is a psychiatrist and helped my mom through her depression. It was nice to have gained two parents after I lost one. The thought of how amazing they've been brought a smile to my face. It made me happy knowing they’ll always be there for me. “Why are you smiling?”

“No reason.” I said as I continued to the coffee shop where she worked. She shrugged it off and clipped on her name tag. When she was finished and sat back up in her seat I realized she wasn't wearing her seat belt. “Tess, where’s your seat belt!”

“Sorry Ari I didn't realize.” She said quickly putting on her seat belt. “I know how you feel about it, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just make sure you do it before we drive away next time, please.”

“Yea, of course!... Are you ok?” She asked warily. I didn't even bother lying, she already knew the answer. She sighed as she slumped down in her seat while throwing her head back. The rest of the drive was excruciatingly silent. The tension was high and the air felt thick and suffocating. Every so often Tess would steal a quick glance at me with a sorrowful expression. I, however, couldn't look in her direction. It’s not that she hurt me, it’s just…I have rules and certain things I take very seriously. I’m just not ok with some things, never was, and I probably never will be. I’m not ready to deal with it right now, and maybe not for a long time. I slowly pulled up to the sidewalk in front of The Java Lounge.  When I unlocked the doors Tess took one last look at me before reluctantly getting out of the truck.

“I get off at 10 so I’ll be here to pick you up. You still get off at 11:30 right?” I questioned still not looking at her.

“Yeah, see ya later” She said before she closed the door. I nodded at her then drove off down the street. The air in the car felt thicker now that I was alone. I work ten minutes away at Delia’s clothing store and I’m about twenty minutes early. Unfortunately it wasn't enough time to keep me going and I broke down in tears as much as I was trying to fight it. I pulled over to the side of the road and cried my eyes out for about five minutes, until I regained my strength to keep going. I gathered my thoughts and emotions as I continued to drive to work. Once I pulled into the parking lot I cleaned my face up from my crying and re-applied my makeup. As emotionally unstable as I am, I put on a smile and walked into work anyways.

“Look who’s here.”

“I’m always here.” I turned to face my co-worker Marcy and replied to her sarcastic comment. She gave me a smug smile and laughed to herself.

“Exactly, when are you gonna take some time off and relax? You’re allowed to do that you know?”

“Yeah, I know, but I actually like my job. I don’t mind coming here every day, I enjoy it. If you want to get rid of me that bad, I promise to consider taking off.”

“That’s complete bull, and you know it. I’m not trying to get rid of you; I’m just saying you need to be relaxing more. I know you must be busy with school right now, and it’s almost summer break.”

“I’ll keep all that in mind. As for right now I’m gonna go clock in.” I said walking into the back room. I punched in, put my purse away, put on my employee ID card, and went back to the front. I was only in the back room for about ten minutes but when I came back to the front it was a complete switch from when I walked in. When I got here there were barely any customers, now the store is packed! Marcy was overwhelmed at the register. John and Sophie, two other employees, were running around trying to help customers. Every time they turned around there was someone waiting for their assistance. Katherine, our supervisor, was busy with people in the dressing rooms. Colleen, the store manager, was busy restocking shelves, straightening up, and helping everyone else with their jobs. Now I get to join in all the chaos, great!  _I just love summertime in California._ I thought sarcastically. When colleen was rushing past me with a pile of floral jeans I stopped her to see where I should start off. She took one look at me, then around the store and was at a loss for words. Something seemed off about her, like there was something different…something stressing her out. “Ok, how about you go in the back and take a well needed break while I take over for you.” I said grabbing the clothes out her hands and pushing her towards the back.

“Thanks Ariana, I owe you one. I won’t take long, I’ll be right back.”

“It’s fine, I got this. Don’t worry about it.” I said as she took one last worried glance at the crowded store and walked away. I went to some empty shelves and neatly placed the jeans there. After I did I made my way to the register, helping as many people as I could on my way there. I thought it would be helpful to lighten John and Sophie’s load as well as colleen and Marcy. John gave me an appreciative look as I walked by him. When I got to the register Marcy’s joyful mood from before had turned austere and she was surround by impatient customers. I took one look at the crowd and quickly understood why. People were glaring at her and rushing her and just being completely rude. Marcy has somewhat of a short fuse when it comes to rude people so I rushed over to help her out. Hopefully I can take some of the rude customers off her hands. “I can take some people over here!”

After an hour the large crowd around the register was under control and I was headed to the dressing room to let Kathy have a break. When I got there she wasn't as busy as before but I took over for her for a short while. People were constantly asking for help, which is surprising. It’s a dressing room _. How much help could you really need in a dressing room?_ A little while after Katherine came back to take over her station. I went out to walk around, help customers, and restock or tidy shelves. I didn't notice when Colleen came back out from the break I told her to take, but here she is walking around peacefully folding clothes. Well at least that’s what she thinks she looks like. Me being me, however, I could tell something was wrong. It really isn't any of my business but I need to find out what’s wrong. I glanced around the store and saw everything was ok and under control, so I approached her carefully. “Colleen, can we talk for a second?”

“Sure Ari, what’s going on?”

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

“Excuse me?”

“Colleen, I can tell something’s wrong. I can read you like a book, unlike most of the people here. What is it, is something bothering you?

“Is it that obvious?”

“To me yes.”

“Well if I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

“Ok, I won’t.”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispered but I heard it anyway.

“What?”

“SHHHHHHHH, ARI!”

“I knew it!”

“What! How could you know that?”

“I could tell.”

“Oh, well can you tell I’m completely stressed because of it?”

“Yes, but why are you stressed out. You should be excited and happy. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, but I’m gonna have to take off work for a while. Not right now but I will sooner or later. If I take off work I won’t have as much money for the baby, and my boyfriends stressed out because now he has to find us a place but he wants to save for the baby. I haven’t even told my parents, or his parents for that matter. It’s all just so much.”

“Okay, don’t stress yourself out. That’s the first thing you need to stop doing. That’ll hurt the baby. You know if you ever need anything you can just ask me, I’ll always be here to help you out. I think I saw an apartment for rent near the beach, I’ll check it out for you, so tell your boyfriend to stop stressing too. It doesn't cost much; I’m just not exactly sure where it is.” I said soothing her. She suddenly sprung on me and squished me with a bone crushing hug.  _For a small girl she’s super strong._  “Okay Colleen, that hurts.”

“Oh, Ari you’re so unbelievably nice. Thanks so much.”

“Don’t worry. I’m here. So, did you find out the sex yet?”

“No not yet, I have an appointment next week. That’s when I’m gonna let everyone else know. As for right now I just wanna figure things out.”

“Okay, keep me posted I wanna help. Plus I need to know what baby toys I’m gonna be shopping for. Don’t wanna get your little girl monster trucks and army toys.” I said as we both started laughing. She gave me another small hug.

“Thanks.” She said as she smiled and walked away. The next hour and a half went by quickly and before I knew it I was clocking out and walking through the parking lot towards my truck. Once I had it started and I was on the road I began reflecting on my day. It was so hectic and busy for a Friday.  _Isn't Friday supposed to be the day you get to relax and not overwork yourself like every other day of the week?_ I decided to focus more on driving while I went to pick up Tessa. I switched on my iPod and hooked it up to the car to drown out the deafening silence. The first song to play was Brokenhearted by Karmin and I was instantly in a better mood. I’m addicted to this song for some unknown reason and decided to keep it on repeat. When I got to The Lounge I quickly hopped out the truck went inside. Tess was cleaning off a booth in the corner so I instinctively went in that direction. I decided to apologize for how I acted earlier, it was harsh and she didn't deserve it. I slid into the seat as she stared at me; I nodded to the seat in front of me gesturing for her to sit down. She sat but continued to stare at me.  _What is with this girl and staring?_  I tried to look directly at her but I couldn't stare at her bright blue eyes. I’d see the hurt from earlier there and I don’t wanna see that. She sighed after a while and prepared to say something but I didn't give her the chance.  _She shouldn't be apologizing I should._

“I’m sorry for how I was earlier. It was rude and unnecessary. It’s just…you know how I get when I’m in one of  _those_  moods. It’s still no excuse though, and I’m sorry you had to be the one on the receiving end of it.” I said finally looking up at her.

She came over from in front of me to next to me and gave me a hug. “Ariana don’t be sorry, I understand. You know I do. I just felt bad that you were hurting and I couldn't help you. I will always be here for you, no matter how rude and unnecessary you are. Now go to the bathroom and clean up that pretty little face of yours. You know I hate seeing you upset.” She said and we both started laughing. I didn't even realize I was crying…not much, but I was. I got up and went into the bathroom. Usually the swinging door leading to the bathrooms was left open but for some reason it’s closed now.  _Maybe because it’s late._  I walked in and splashed a little cool water on my face and cleaned off my makeup. It’s late and I’m not seeing anyone so why not. After I relaxed a bit I headed back out the women’s stalls. I went to push the door leading to the dining area when it flew open. Before I could stop it the door hit me in the face and I went crashing to the floor. I instantly felt a headache and started seeing stars…well random colored blotches.

“Oh Sh—Are you alright?” I heard a voice question. I didn't know the mysterious voice but I passed out too quickly to find out.


	4. The Lounge~ Greyson

“Oh sh— are you alright?” I asked as I dropped to my knees. On my way in to the bathroom in the coffee shop…or diner I hit a girl with the door. A really beautiful girl with beautiful green eyes! Too bad they weren't open for long because she passed out. Either I hit her really hard or she hit the ground pretty hard, either one did some damage.  _Lucky me._

“Oh my god what happened?” A frightened voice said from behind me. “Did you come find her like this?”

“No she was walking out while I was going in and the door hit her. I think it might have hit her pretty hard, but then she fell and probably hit the ground hard.”

“Oh, crap.”

“It was an accident so I don’t think you have to worry. We should get her off the floor though.” I said to the worried waitress next to me. She gave me a confused look but it quickly passed as she shook her head at me.

“No, no, no. I’m not worried about my job. She’s my best friend, my extra clumsy best friend.” She explained. “And yeah she’s germaphobic so we need to get her up.”

“Ohhhh, ok.”

As I was lifting her off the ground Matt came around the corner. “Whoa, what the hell happened over here? Really Greyson, I leave you alone for ten seconds and look what happens? You’re prone to disasters!”

“Matt just shut up and please move out the way.” I said as I led her to the closest booth. She was really light so it wasn't a lot of work, but I still feel bad. I put her to sit up as her friend started talking to her, trying to get her to wake up.

“Ari? Ariana wake up. Ariana? Ari please wake up!” So her names Ariana…beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She had long dark brown hair, nice tanned skin, a skinny/curvy figure, and those beautiful green eyes. She started making little noises and shifting a little. Hopefully she’s waking up. “Can you two please stay with her? I’m gonna go get an ice pack for her.”

“I’ll stay, Matt you should call Danny.” I said sitting next to her. I put my hands around her waist to help her sit up straight because she kept slumping down into an uncomfortable position. They both nodded before walking away. I heard grumbling and turned to see her waking up.  _There go those eyes again, wow!_ I heard her mumble and ‘ouch’ as I helped her sit up. “Hey there, look who’s coming to. Are you feeling alright?”

“Do I have to answer that?” She said as a small giggle escaped her lips. “I’m not dead so that’s good enough.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” I said laughing as well. I’m surprised she has a sense of humor right now, instead of acting bratty or melodramatic like some girls would. “I’m really sorry for hitting you. I didn't see you coming.”

“It’s ok; I know it was an accident. That door’s usually kept open, now I know why. It’s not your fault.” She said with a beautiful smile. “Plus it’s just a little headache and maybe a bruise later. I don’t bruise easily so I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure you’re ok? You still seem a little woozy.”

“I might just be a little dizzy.” She said while gesturing a ‘little’ with her thumb and index finger close together.

“A little huh, then try standing up.” I said putting her to the test.

“Uhmm, I’d rather not.” She said causing us both to laugh.  _You fail the test._

“Oh look, she’s ok!” The waitress said as her and Matt returned. Her relief soon turned to shock. “...and she’s laughing.”

“Yeah, she’s alive. But she still needs this.” I said taking the ice pack from the waitress’s hand and giving it to Ari.

“Thanks. By the way…Tess did you close that door?”

“Uhmm…maybe.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“Well how was I supposed to know you’d end up getting hurt? You need faster reflexes. This is not my fault.” She said trying not to laugh. Ari just sat glaring at her. I find it funny how she’s trying to look angry but she just looks like an adorable pouting little kid. “Awe Ari that’s cute.”

“Ugh, whatever, anyways, I don’t mean to be rude but who are you guys? I don’t think I've seen you guys here before.” Ari questioned.

“I’m Greyson and that’s my best friend Matt.”

“Hey, and we’re not from around here.”

“Oh…Well I’m Tessa. Just in case you guys didn't see the name tag. Call me Tess though. Now that we’re all better acquainted…what’re you guys doing here?”

“We’re here visiting his cousin for a ‘mini’ vacation.” Matt said sarcastically.

“Why are you complaining? You had nothing better to do anyway.”

“Because nothing good ever comes from visiting Danny.”

“Danny?” Ari questioned.

“Yeah Daniel Marano, he plays basketball, and he’s a senior do you guys know him?”

“Oh yeah we do.” She said as if a light bulb went off. Ari however still looked confused.  _Maybe I hit her a little harder than I thought._

“You know Danny.”

“There’s like six Danny’s in our school.”

“The only Danny helping you set up for the showcase.”

“Danny, Danny, Danny…Oh the flirt, that Danny?” Ari said as if she found it somewhat amusing.

“The flirt?” Matt and I questioned simultaneously.

“Yeah, Danny is very flirtatious. He flirts with girls but never dates them. My theory is he’s holding out for Tess.” She said as Tessa’s face burned a scarlet red. “Awe is someone blushing.”

“What? Me blushing? No! I don’t even like Danny.” She said defensively. Too bad it wasn't the least bit convincing.

“Oh, yeah, since when?” Ari teased. Matt sat across from us enjoying it.

“Why not?” I asked joining the fun.

“Just because…Plus I don’t even know him that well.”

“We've known him since freshman year. Find a better excuse.”

“You know what, I don’t have to justify myself to you people. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go help PAYING customers.” With that she turned and stormed off without even a back glance. When she was gone we all burst out laughing. Even though we just met, Ari and Tess seem like really cool girls. I need to get to know them better. Then something or more like someone caught Matt’s attention.

“Hey guys I think I see someone I know. I’ll be back.”

“Who could you know here?”

“Alright I might not know her but I’m gonna get to know her.”

“Yeah sure.”

“You know what…you guys are mean friends. Bye.” He said and walked away as me and Ari just laughed at him. I turned to face to beautifully green orbs looking back at me. I was lost in her eyes for a moment before she looked away.

“So...Greyson, since you’re here do you wanna eat?”

“Sure, why not. Do you think Tess will serve us?” I said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“She will if she wants a ride home.” She said slyly as we both started laughing.

“That’s devious.”

“Thanks.” She quickly scanned the diner until she found Tess cleaning off a counter a couple tables away. “Hey Tess!” She yelled as Tess rolled her eyes and walked over. “Relax, we just want food.”

“Sure what would you like?” Tess asked with a forced smile. “…and for your information me and Danny would've never worked anyway.”

“Whatever floats your boat Tessa.” She said with a bored tone but humor in her eyes. “Can I have cheese fries and chicken nuggets?”

“And can I have a cheese burger with fries?”

“Sure, do you want anything to drink?”

“Pepsi” We responded simultaneously.

“Awe, how cute.” Tess said sarcastically then walked away.

“She’s pretty upset.” I said humorously.

“She’ll get over it.” Ari replied as a giggle escaped her lips.

“So what is this place anyways?”

“It’s a coffee shop by day and a diner by night. The owner couldn't decide which one she wanted so she just made it both. It’s kind of just that place where everyone hangs out all the time.”

“Oh, it looks really cool.” I said looking around at all the teenagers crowding the place.

“Yeah it is, unless it’s closing time. That’s when everyone decides to swarm the place…like right now.”

“I can tell.” I said as a different waitress came back to give us our drinks. “Thanks”

“Is this the first you've been here?”

“Yeah it is, I come to San Diego a lot but I've never been in here. I always just drive past it.”

“Well where do you go, cause everyone knows here’s the best place to eat.”

“Oh really?”

“Yepp, I eat a lot, and most of the time it’s here. Especially on Thursday’s when they have wing night.”

“Wing night?”

“Yeah, everyone loves their wings so on Thursdays they sell them for only half as much.”

“Well now I need to try some of their wings.”

“You should.” Just as she said that Tess came back with our food.

“Here you go, anything else?”

“Can I have some wings?”

“Ugh, it wasn't really an offer. I'm just supposed to say that.” She said as Ari started laughing and eating her fries.

“Tess, just get him the fries. This is your job you know.”

“Fine!”

“I want some too.” Ari yelled while Tess was walking away.

“Are you sure you’re gonna eat all that food?”

“Yes.” Said responded quickly but I didn't believe her. There’s no way this tiny girl can eat so much. “Watch me.”

“Alright, so tell me about this showcase you mentioned earlier, and how is Danny helping you.” I said before taking a bite of my burger.  _Their food really is good._

“The showcase is how every senior in our school shows off their talent. It’s like the last big thing we do together the day before graduation. Some people sing, some dance, some act, some put art up for display. It’s a combination of all the creativity in our school. Danny just helped me put some things together. It’s a lot of work but in the end it’s really fun and the shows always turns out great.’

“That’s nice. So what’s your talent?”

“I’m an artist.”

“Really, I saw you more of the dancing type of girl.”

“That’s funny because I used to be a dancer. I stopped a looooong time ago.”

“I was right! So why’d you stop?”

“I hated dancing. My mom made me do it because she used to dance and loved it. She made me and my sisters do it. They loved it but I hated it, I always felt awkward. Then when I was eight my dad told me I could stop, but I had to tell my mom.”

“So he made you be the one to break her heart.”

“Exactly!” She said as we both started laughing. “I kept going for another week because I didn't have the heart to tell her. Then I had this dance recital coming up and they wanted me to wear this weird costume…”

“…and you quit on the spot.”

“Yepp.” She said smiling proudly while grabbing one of my fries.  _Where’d all her fries go?_  “My mom was heart broken and upset, but then my dad came to my rescue. I don’t know what he said to her, but she was ok with me quitting and completely moved on…the same day.”

“He could have done it in the beginning but he knew you’d try to spare your mom’s feelings so he let you keep going anyway.” I concurred as she kept dipping into my fries smiling happily. “Now I know where you get your deviousness from.” I said shaking my head left and right, she burst into a fit of laughter instead of denying it.  _Yeah she’s definitely devious._

“Yeah I guess you could say that.”

“So what else do you get from your dad?”

“Hmm, my eyes, my dimples, my hair color, my love of nature, 80% of my personality...”

“You have dimples?”

“They don’t show all the time.”  _Maybe if I make you blush they will._

“Oh, well your green eyes are beautiful and your personality is too so far.” I complimented truthfully. She started blushing and smiling from ear to ear, showing off her dimples too.  _Wow she is really beautiful._ I was smiling down at her when she looked up at me. “Your dimples are cute too.’

“I see I’m not the only devious one sitting at this table, but thank you anyway.”

“My pleasure.” I said as Tess returned.

“Here are your wings, sorry it took so long guys. By the way, where’d your friend go?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well isn't that nice... Ari I’ll be done soon, sorry for taking so long. I was SUPPOSED to get off 11:30 but then everyone decided to swarm the place at 11.” She said frustratingly while clearing dishes off the table.

“It’s ok Tess I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” She said smoothly.  _Yeah don’t worry, I’m taking good care of her._

“Okay thanks.”

“Alright Greyson. Dig in to the best wings you’ll ever taste in your life.” She said after Tess walked away. I looked at her confident face and started eating… _BEST WINGS EVER!_ She looked at me expectantly, but I was too busy enjoying my wings to respond. She started laughing as she playfully elbowed me in my ribs. “Greyson!”

“Alright, alright…they’re amazing. I’m definitely bringing Matt back here.”

“See I told you they were.” She said proudly before eating her own plate of wings. "I've got good judgement.”

“Really? So what’s your judgement about me?” I asked curiously. She stared at me for a moment while I kept eating. Then turned and ate her wings without responding. “Ari?”

“Sorry, I can’t talk right now…I’m eating.” She said trying not to laugh. I didn't even argue with her. I finished my plate of wings and grabbed one of hers. “Hey! No, no, no. Ari doesn't share food.’

“Funny how you can say that when you just ate all my fries.’ I said stealing another piece.

“Hey, cut it out. They’re mine!” She whined.

“Then answer the question.”

“Fine!...I think you’re a gentleman, really nice, funny, and you better stop taking my food before you lose a finger!”

“Alright I’m done.” I said right before grabbing another piece.

“Greyson! Seriously!” She complained. I almost choked on my chicken at how funny her pouty face was.  _This girl is too adorable._  “No more!” She warned. She sat and finished eating her wings. Guarding her plate until the last one. When she finished she looked up at me with a satisfied expression.

“Satisfied?”

“Yepp!”

“How can someone so small eat so much.”

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” She said blushing. Her smile is contagious, it must be. Every time she smiles I wanna smile too. “You should text Matt. They’re gonna be locking up soon.” When she said that I finally looked around and noticed that place was empty except for us and the other waitresses cleaning tables, and probably a cook in the back.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” I said taking out my phone.

**_Matt where are you?_ **

**_I’m with that girl. Don’t worry I’ll walk to the house, I know how to get there._ **

**_Alright._ **

Tess walked up to our table looking extremely exhausted. She plopped down in front of us looked at our dishes and got right back up. ‘Thanks a lot guys, I thought I was finally done.”

“Sorry Tess, how much was all of this?”

“$25.50” I took out my wallet and handed her forty dollars. “I’ll be right back with your change.”

“Keep the change.”

“Oh…thanks!” she said as she picked up the last few dishes and walked away.”

“You didn't have to pay for me. I was gonna pay for myself, and that was a REALLY nice tip.”

“I’m a gentleman. I wouldn't let you pay, and I think we put Tess through enough so it was well deserved.” I said standing up and extending my hand out to her. She took my hand and stood up along with me.

“Thanks.” She said with a beautiful smile. I was lost in her eyes before we heard Tess yell good night to someone, then we followed her through the door. I decided to walk Ari to her car and say goodnight. Tess for some reason was keeping her distance from us. I stopped a few feet away and let out a small laugh when I saw the truck Ari was driving. “What’s so funny?”

“You know, I’m not the least bit surprised you own a truck and not a small, girly, baby car.”

“Haha, yeah. I’m not into small cars. I’m already small as is.” She said as a slight pink blush crept up on her cheeks.

“Oh I see.” I said amused. “Well can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“I was thinking since tonight was so much fun, would you wanna do it again sometime? I would really like to get to know you better.” I said with ease. To any normal person I might look calm and collected, but on the inside I’m nervous and freaking out! Her face turned scarlet and she looked away ti hide her blushing but I saw it anyway. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_  I reached out and grabbed her hand so she would look at me. A small smile snuck onto her face as she looked at our hands, then up at me.

“Sure Greyson I would really like that.” She said with her signature angelic smile, dimples and all. I handed her my phone so she could put her number in. the whole time I couldn't keep a smile off my face. When she finished she handed back my phone, and before walking away she said, “Text me.”

“Definitely.”

“Good night Greyson.”

“Good night Ari.” With that she drove away and walked to my Nissan pathfinder in a daze. Once I sat down and the engine was running realization set in; she said yes!


	5. Only Way Out~ Ariana

"Tell me everything!" Tess basically yelled as I put the car in drive. "I was watching you guys all night, you guys are too cute. Every time I looked over, you guys were laughing and smiling...and you were blushing!  His face whenever you blushed...it was like a five year old in a candy store, or during Christmas. He literally lit up. It was so adorable. This all so crazy though cause you NEVER talk to guys--"

"Oh my goodness, Tessa calm down and breathe, please!"

"I'm sorry. It's just so surprising. I don't think I've ever seen you get along with a guy so well in so long." That's because my better judgment knows certain situations should make me stay away...for everyone’s sake. "I was stunned. What does he have that all the others guys didn't? THAT'S THE MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION!"

"A beautifully perfect smile, gorgeous brown eyes that match his soft brown hair...and yes I felt his hair..., strong comforting arms...he had his arm around me the whole night..., abs to die for...they were basically printed out through his shirt..., and an amazing personality to top it all off." I started blushing as Tessa just stared at me. Did I really just say that? I turned down the street leading to her house trying not to think of him but failing miserably. Tess however could not stop staring at me with that same skeptical expression. "Why are you staring at me like I have four heads?"

"Cause I think I just saw a completely different Ari. I'm just so shocked."

"Don't be, the same Ari is still here. It's not that serious, I just met him. For all I know he could turn out to be a complete jerk."

"Or he could be your knight in shining armor." She said hopefully. I pulled into her driveway, put the car in park, and then gave her my best sarcastic expression. "Ok...never mind then."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Tess."

"See you later. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe." She said as she gave me a quick hug. I waited until she was in her house and waved goodbye before I drove off. Once I was alone in the car the exhaustion kicked in. I was unbelievably tired. I hadn't even noticed how long of a day it was until now. I was so busy with school, with it being the end of my senior year it extremely important. Then work was a hand full. Greyson was actually the best part of my day, minus the getting hit with a door part. It was a lot, but now it's finally over. I can’t wait to just go home lay in bed and relax. Once I pulled into my driveway I quickly made my way inside pulling out my phone on the way to tell Tess I got here safely.

_**'Hey Tess, I just got home.'** _

It was completely silent except for the sound of my mom’s TV. You could probably hear a pin drop. I made my way to my room as quietly as I could, trying not to disturb anyone else. When I walked into my room I was surprised to see my sister Samantha waiting for me. "Uh, hi Sam. What're you doing here?" I asked as I set my bag down on my bed. My heart began racing faster and it felt like my body temperature was rising. Suddenly my phone vibrated startling me. She looked at me with raised eyebrows as I quickly read and responded to Tessa's text message.

_**'Great...safe and sound?'** _

_**'Sam's here.'** _

_**'Where?'** _

_**'Here, in my room, waiting for me.'** _

_**'Why?'** _

_**'How the hell should I know?'** _

'AHEM!' The sound of Sam obnoxiously clearing her throat distracted me from my phone. I looked at her waiting for her to continue but she didn't. She just stared at me, which only made me nervous. I felt like her silence was suffocating me and I know this visit isn't going to be pleasurable. I walked over to my closet and grabbed clothes to change into. Even with my back facing her I could feel her eyes boring into me. It's like she could sense how terrified I was of her just sitting in that chair. I slowly walked back to my bed as she continued to swivel around in my desk chair and stare at me. What does she want? Why can't she just leave? I cautiously turned back around to face her. My phone started to vibrate but I ignored it, not wanting to make her angry. Sam has a huge problem with being ignored and I don’t want to test her patience. If only Tess understood that. My phone started to vibrate continuously as I received message after message. All of them ignored. Sam soon became irritated however. "AREN'T YOU GONNA ANSWER THAT! UGH!" She yelled with an annoyed expression.

_**'Ari, what’s going on?'** _

_**'Ari?!'** _

_**'Are you ok?!?!?'** _

_**'Ariana May Vasquez!!!'** _

_**'YES, Tess I’m fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.'** _

Once I replied I shut my phone off and tossed it onto my bed. I turned to face Sam, hopefully to get her to leave soon. My conscience was guilty however. I know Tess is at home worrying right now but it's always best when I leave everyone else out of it. Finally same stood up as she began to speak. "So I’m going out tomorrow...for the whole weekend." she said smoothly and I automatically knew where the conversation was headed.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well your sister wants to come for a visit. I don’t want to be around her, her husband or their child so I will not be here when they get here. Which means tonight you need to pack my bag and book a room for me in a hotel in Santa Monica.

"What? No! It's 1 a.m. why can’t you do it yourself. I need to go to bed." I turned my back on her and instantly regretted it. She grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled it as hard as she could. The pain shot from my head to my face as she threw me to the ground and smacked me across the face. My head whipped to the side from the force of the slap, leaving behind a stinging hand print on my cheeks. It all happened so fast, I had no time to react, no time to shield myself. She didn't stop there though; instead she stood over me and continued her onslaught mercilessly. She gripped my hair again and twisted me to look at her, then smiled deviously. When her fist made contact with my stomach, I tried to scream but no sound came out. Instinctively I grabbed my stomach, and she pushed me over. She continued to beat me relentlessly as I laid there blocking my face best I could. When she felt she had done enough damage she stopped, stood there, and stared down at me.

"Let this be a lesson learned. Don't misbehave, and you won’t need to be punished. As far as I see it, you do what I say, when I say it, Understood?" I could barely reply with a feeble 'yes' but I did anyways. As bad as I wanted to call out to my mom I knew I couldn't. "Since you're pretty much useless right now, like you always are, you'll just have to wake up earlier tomorrow to get it done. Goodnight for now...or should I say morning, who cares? Better be ready to work later. Bye Ari." she said as she giggled cheerfully and walked out my room, closing the door behind her. She left me on the ground in my room. After a while of feeling bad for myself I managed to pick myself up off the floor and crawl into bed. I just laid there staring at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on my ceiling. I made a wish on each star as I began to fall asleep. Just before I closed my eyes, I made one last wish, for it to all be over. When I walked in the house earlier it was completely silent, but now the only thing you can hear is low muffled cries and the sound of a heart breaking.

~

I awoke the next morning to Sam’s demanding voice. She made me pack her bags, then the car, and make her breakfast. For a second I thought she was going to make me feed her, thankfully she didn't. After she left I stepped into the bathroom in my bedroom needing a hot bath. The hot water always seems to sooth my muscles and fades my bruises, even if it does hurt a little in the beginning. I don’t bruise easily so that is always a relief. After I was all squeaky clean I laid in the bath for a while just relaxing peacefully. However, it didn't last long when the doorbell rang. I quickly stepped out and walked to the door…in nothing but my towel.  _Perfect timing whoever you are._  I stuck my head out after unlocking it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Ariana.”

“Oh, hi Mia.” I cheerfully greeted my eldest sister. Behind her, her husband was walking up the driveway carrying the car seat with their six month old baby Isabella and a smile from ear to ear. “Hey Ethan. I just got out the bath tub so let me get dressed and I’ll be right back down.” I said before jetting back up the stairs.

I ran into my room and dried off, before walking into my closet. I put on my favorite pink denim shorts and a tight fit leopard print crop top. I let my hair fall in loose curls down my back as I went to join my sister and brother-in-law in the living room. They were sitting on the couch playing with their baby girl. Actually Mia was playing peek-a-boo while Ethan was watching adoringly. The way he looked at her reminded me of the way my dad used to look at my mom. It was like he fell in love with her all over again every time he laid his eyes on her. They are the perfect coupe to me. They’re so different on many levels, but once they’re together all those differences disappear. Nothing else matters when they’re together. They are happy and they love each other, nothing can change that. That’s what I want; to feel loved like Mia does and like mom did when dad was here. With my luck I’ll never find that. Suddenly Greyson pops into my head, but why? He seems like a really nice guy, but I just met him. Although, we did have a lot of fun yesterday, and he can really make me laugh. I don’t think I laughed that much in a long time. Actually, I don’t think I've been that happy in like 7 years. I don’t know why when I think of hi I can’t help but smile. He’s different. He’s a good guy; at least it seems like it…

“Uhmm… What are you doing?” my thoughts were interrupted by Ethan. My head snapped up to see two curious eyes watching me intently.

“Oh, nothing, I just got distracted.”

“By what?”

“You two, you guys are really good together.’ I said cheerfully as I walked up to them. Mia turned around and looked up lovingly into Ethan’s eyes. He leaned down and placed a small delicate kiss onto her lips. She began blushing when he mouthed ‘I love you’ to her, making her unusually pale skin glow. “Ok guys, no need to overdo it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever.”  Mia said as she rolled her cerulean blue eyes. “Now come over here and tell me how you've been. I miss my baby sister.”

“You do realize I turn 18 in a few months right?”

“So what, I’m still 5 years older than you. You’ll always be my baby sister regardless.’

“Lucky me.” I said sarcastically.

“Anyways, how’s school and work?”

“School is stressful, but it’s the end of the year so I’m surviving. Work is busy, busy, busy as always, but I love it so I’m not complaining.”

“Good, getting straight A’s?”

“Of course I am.” I said as if it was obvious to the entire world except her.

“Well that’s amazing to hear. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, I am too. Keep up the good work.” Ethan said finally joining the conversation. “How’s your artwork coming along?”

“It’s going great actually, thanks for asking. I just finished this one a week ago.” I said showing them one of my new finished paintings leaning against the wall. Their eyes grew wide once they saw my scene of a discrete picturesque waterfall. It was in a clearing of a forest, where the deep shades of green on the tree’s really made the blue from the water pop, and the edges of the painting all faded to black blending as the shadows of the trees. All in all it was a magnificent landscape painting. I may not have been fully satisfied with it at the moment I finished, but now I see it differently. It may not be perfect, but it is my own creation. Art is the one thing I will always take pride in myself for. It is my expressions coupled with the release of unwanted emotions. My art is a part of who I am. By the looks on both Mia and Ethan’s faces they are proud of who I am.

“This is completely amazing! It’s so detailed, delicate, and vibrant! I absolutely love it! Great job Ari!” Mia gushed as she studied my painting.

“Yeah, Ariana this is… wow. Can we keep this?” Ethan asked hopefully.

“Thanks a lot guys, but mom already took ownership, sorry. Maybe if you ask her she’ll let you guys take it back home with you.”

“There’s no way she’ll give this up, but I’m gonna try anyway.”

“So how about you guys? How much different is your lives with a baby?”

“It’s hectic and tiring, but we manage. We've been a lot happier with Bella.”

“Yeah it’s like she brought us closer together. I’m starting to miss work but I don’t think I can be separated from Bella for that long.’ Mia explained

“Weren't you supposed to go back a while ago?” I questioned, curious about how much time she got off work.

“Yeah, but they gave me extra time to find a baby sitter or a daycare.”

“Well, I love my little Bellarina so I could do it for you if you want me to.”

“I was gonna ask you, but you have school.”

“I know, but I could do it after graduation.”

“What about your friends, aren't you gonna miss them?”

“It’s not too far away. I could always just drive back here for a visit on weekends.” Mia didn't look convinced, so I had to come up with something else. In reality, I had other motives for wanting to leave with them, and not just my lovely niece. I wanted to go somewhere Sam couldn't torture me. I needed a way out. A way to get far enough away from Samantha AND protection. Leaving this house is the best possible thing for me. If my friends love me they’ll understand, right? “Plus its summer everyone’s gonna be pretty busy in the beginning anyway. That’s when everyone finishes their college preparations and visits so they have the rest of the summer free.”

“That’s true I guess. I still don’t know Ari, what about mom? Maybe you should stay…”

“Oh please Mia, you know how much mom works in the summer. Its wedding season, she’ll never be home and I’ll be stuck here alone everyday with Sam. Don’t leave me with her, I don’t think I can handle it!” guilt cascaded over Mia’s face the second the words left my mouth. Ethan’s mood, however, altered completely. His whole body was tense and his eyes clouded over. He didn't look at me with guilt and pity like Mia did. No, it was another emotion shone in those topaz blue eyes. Rage! Rage emitted from every pore on his now rigid body. Even though he was staring into the deepest pit of my soul I knew his anger was not aimed toward me. It was for me, for my pain and suffering, for my heartache, and most importantly for the hardest secret I ever had to keep from my mother. Ethan knew and understood perfectly why I wanted to leave. It was one of the reasons why we connected to so easily when Mia introduced him to the family. He already experienced what I currently must live through. He may be the only one who truly understands the severity of my secret and why I may be the only one that can handle it and fix it on my own.

When Ethan lived back home with his parents he was abused by his alcoholic father. Since he was younger his dad would always come home drunk after going to work and then the bar. He stayed there for hours and spent most of his money there, money needed by his family. He found the pettiest reasons to be angry with his mother and use it as an excuse to beat her. He would make Ethan watch his mom beg and plead for mercy and when he was through, he would beat Ethan. Once he got older they only got worse, because Ethan would try his hardest to protect his mom building his father’s fury. When enough was enough he called the police and had his dad arrested. After his dad was charged and sentenced, Ethan moved to LA and his mom moved to Bakersfield to live with her sister. A couple months later he met my sis and fell in love. Now 2 ½ years later they’re happily married with a new born baby, Isabella.

Once Ethan found out what Sam does to me, he set out on a mission to get me away from her. He and Mia have been trying to get me to live with them for a while now, but I cannot leave my mom, especially without a valid reason. She means way too much to me. Then they tried to get Sam out the house, but she wouldn't leave and my mom has no reason to throw out any of her angelic children.  _Angelic my ass!_  Their help only made my situation worse. Sam didn't like that people were defending me, so she made me suffer until they stopped. Eventually I stopped and subject or topic surrounded by me an Sam. I didn't want my friends or family involved. It would make it worse and others could find out. That wouldn't help me either, seeing as those Sam has accomplices and they love to see me hurting. Anyone else who is involved only makes it worse, so I handle it myself. I always thought I could but lately it’s been getting worse. It’s like the thought of me breathing makes her angry, hostile, and violent towards me. Now that I have a chance to be free, WITH probable cause, I can’t pass it up.

“Please? Even if it’s just for a month, I need break from her. She gets worse every day. Please guys? You’d have nothing to worry about. I won’t make messes, and I’ll babysit, and help out around the house. I could even tell mom I just want to spend some time with you guys before I start school and stuff. There could be a lot of art opportunities for me in LA. It would be perfect, please?”

“You can come and spend the entire summer with us, on one condition!” Ethan said as he caught my full attention.

“Yes anything!” I practically yelled excitedly.

“At the end of the summer you have to leave permanently. As in you can’t come back here, living in San Diego is no longer an option for you. Either you go to college, or get a job and move out on your own somewhere, or stay longer with us, but you cannot come back here.  Now I need you to understand where I’m coming from. I'm not trying to keep you away from your mother, but it’ll just lead back to a way for Sam to rope you back into her life. Then you’ll be right back where you started, and that’s pointless. I just want you away from her; you can invite your friends to come to LA and visit you and spend some time. You can even come back here to visit but staying for an extended amount of time can’t happen. Also when you leave do NOT tell her where you are going. She’ll just find a way to bring you back or make you stay. You have to leave and get away from her for good. If not then consider this bond broken and I will no longer be on your side. If you give her a way back into your life you’re only enabling her, so you have to get away from her, deal?” I took into consideration everything he said and knew it would be hard at some points, but I didn't even need to think of the answer. He was offering exactly what I wanted; pure F.R.E.E.D.O.M.”

“Yes! Deal! I promise!”

“Great! We’ll even pay you for watching Bella.” Mia finally chimed in. Ethan’s mood began to simmer down once I agreed to his conditions, and reassured with my promise. I always keep my promises and take them very seriously. Excitement coursed through my veins as I finally got my only way out, and I didn't need to involve my mom. Sure she’ll be a little torn up about it, but she will move on like she did for Mia. I just need to figure out what I’m gonna do by the end of the summer. Then… I’M FREE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****A/N*****
> 
> This chapter was hard to write but it had to be done. Please vote and comment. I wanna know what you all think. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day lovely!!


	6. Party Planners~ Greyson

I groaned as I rolled over in the massive, extremely comfortable bed in one of the guest bedrooms. The room was brightly lit by the rays of sunlight spilling through the window curtains. I checked the clock on the nightstand next to the bed to see the time; it was 10:30 am. Deciding it was time to get out of bed, I stretched my arms up over my head as a loud yawn escaped my mouth. I got up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth still in a sleepy daze. I studied my features as I brushed my teeth. Since I graduated from school I haven’t had soccer practice and I haven’t been working out as much as I am used to, which is starting to show. Maybe since I am here I can get back into my old routine. I should talk to Danny and find out about a local gym I could go to. I walked out the bathroom and down the hall to Danny’s bedroom. Before I had the chance to knock I heard loud monstrous snoring coming from the other side of the door. I decided against waking him up, heading down to the kitchen instead. I didn't wake Matt either since I know first-hand he isn't a morning person. They’ll be asleep for maybe another hour, if not two, so I’m using this time as my workout time. First breakfast and a protein shake, then intense exercise.

An hour later I was breaking a sweat and my muscles began aching. I decided to take it easy for the next half hour and go for a run. I was making my way downstairs and to the front door when I heard noise coming from the kitchen. I grabbed my sneakers from the door and followed the sound of dishes. I was surprised to see Danny and Matt awake in the kitchen eating. I expected them to still be sleeping, and definitely not cooking. “You guys are awake before 12, AND YOU’RE COOKING!! This can’t be real. Is it the end of the world?!”

“Shut up Greyson.” They said simultaneously. “Why are you up so early anyway? You came in later than us.”

“I don’t know. I just am. I slept well, so I’m guessing it’s the reason for my good mood. I even started working out. I’m going for a run; I’ll be back in half an hour.” I said heading back to the door.

“Go run in the park down the street, it has a soccer field and its always empty. No one goes there so you won’t disturb anyone. You can even bring your ball and practice.”

 “Ok, thanks Danny. By the way, is there any gym’s around here that I can go to, a good one?”

“Yeah there is, I’ll show you where it is later.”

“Alright with me, thanks.” I said as I grabbed my soccer ball conveniently sitting by the front door and left. I put in my headphones in and started my longest playlist that could keep me pumped up and in the running mood.  I got lost in the music while jogging to the park and once my sneakers touched the grass I was oblivious to the world around me. I started from the far end of the field and worked my way to the center and then to the goal. I pretended there were other players around me and that I was playing a real game. The only thing on my mind as I ran down the field was speed, agility, power, focus; the few things that keep me motivated during a game. I dropped the ball and dribbled it between my feet as I ran full speed down the field towards the goal. Once I was close enough I used the instep of my foot to drive the ball into the goal and continued this for a while between each goal. When the song changed to my least favorite I got distracted and lost control of the ball causing it to spiral in another direction. It wasn't until I heard a scream that I realized I was not alone in the park. I spun around trying to find my ball when I was met by a bewildered face. I immediately ran to her to apologize as the guilt began to set in. she was sitting near a crying baby and its mother attempting to soothe her. The closer I got the more familiar the face seemed. There was something about those long brown curls and emerald green eyes that stuck out to me. I know that face. “Ariana?”

 “Greyson?!”

_I_ _knew_ _it_ _!_ “I’m sorry. That was a complete accident. I got distracted and the ball just…yeahhh. I’m so sorry. I didn't hurt anyone did I?”

 “No were fine, well Bella got a little frightened, but I’m sure she’s ok. No harm done.”

“Ok, great.” I said as I breathed out in relief.

“Although, I am starting to think you have it out for me. I mean, c’mon, this is the second time in less than 24hrs.” She smiled up at me

“Or maybe you’re just prone to disasters.”

“Oh, she is definitely prone to disasters.” A male voice said as it approached us. “Hi, I’m Ethan.”

“Greyson.” I replied as we shook hands. He didn't look much older than I was, but there was no doubt a substantial age difference. He’s already been through college and I haven’t even started. He had an authoritative look, he’s was about sis feet tall and pretty muscular. Someone I would NOT pick a fight with. He had the typical blonde hair and blues eyes, which means he can’t be related to Ari because she has brown hair and green eyes. Unless one of them changed something, hair color or eye color. He adorned a polite smile that would draw anyone in, in a friendly manner, but the suspicious glint in his eyes told me otherwise. You know when someone has that look where you can instantly tell they had a bad background and they don’t need to try and be tough guy, yeah he has that look. It is not a look that I want to put to the test. However, I felt like I was being put to the test. I just didn't know why.

“So Greyson, how long have you been playing soccer?”

“I've been playing since I was about seven or eight. My dad used to play and got me into it.”

“Oh that’s great. I played all through high school and college. Do you think you’ll keep going?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I’m good enough to go that far, but I might just keep playing with a traveling team.”

 “I was watching you practice just now, you’re really good. Since you don’t think you’re good enough play me.”

“Play against you…right now?”

“Yes, right now. I’m the coach for the UCLA soccer team; we’re always on the lookout for good players. If you can beat me then you definitely have a shot on the team. I’ll hold a spot for you and talk to the other coaches. Maybe I could even get you a scholarship. Even though you’re new, you’ll have to come to our summer practices and games.”

“Seriously, that would be amazing!”

“Wow Ethan, that’s really nice.” The woman and Ari said as they both they both rose to their feet. She extended her hand out to me as she offered a warm smile. “I’m Mia by the way, Ariana’s sister, and this is our baby girl Isabella.”

 “It’s very nice to meet you, Mia.”

 “Oooooh, can I be the referee?” Ari beamed with excitement.

 “Sure, Ariana, you can be the referee.” Ethan rolled his eyes playfully and walked out to the field.

“Yay!”  She bounced up and down like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. It was both amusing and adorable. They were halfway across the field when I realized I was just standing there watching her. I quickly made my way to the center of the field. Ethan was explaining something to Ari as she stood there with a bored expression. “I know how to play, alright! You don’t have to explain the rules!”

Ethan put his hands up in surrender as we both laughed at her little outburst. “Ok, ok, ok, let’s start.”

“Plus, we’re playing my way.” She explained further when we gave her confused looks. “Since there aren't enough players to play an actual game, I’m gonna bend the rules a little bit. I will drop the ball, whoever gets it first, gets it. Once you have the ball you have to make a goal, like usual, that part is the same. Obviously, you have to defend your own goal. The first to ten goals wins. The ONLY rule is, DO NOT HIT ME WITH THE BALL! If you do, you’ll suffer, HORRIBLY. Now let’s go.” She said as sweet as maple syrup, as if she didn't threaten us a moment ago.  _This_ _girl_ _is_ _something_ _else_ _,_ _sweet_ _and_ _feisty_ _all_ _wrapped_ _into_ _one_ _._

“Yes ma’am.” She glared at me as Ethan and I took our positions. Once the ball dropped I bolted towards the goal. I heard Ethan say something along the lines of ‘he’s fast’, but that only pushed me more. Somehow he caught up to me; I had to shuffle the ball to left to keep it from him. He pushed me out the way and got the ball. “Woah, woah, woah, that’s a foul!”

“Sorry, not my problem, there’s only on rule, remember?” she said as she shrugged from across the field. Ethan didn't get too far away so I easily caught up. He sensed me getting closer and sped up. I pushed myself harder to get the ball; however, he easily avoided my attempt and scored a goal. Apparently, it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought, but I wanted a challenge and that’s exactly what I got. He whipped around to face me with a smug look on his face as I went for the ball.  _That’s_ _it_ _Ethan,_ _gloat_ _,_ _it's_ _fuel_ _to_ _my_ _fire_ _._

The second Ari dropped the ball in the center of the field, not giving Ethan a chance to catch up this time. I was in full game mode at this point. When I was close I kicked the ball into the goal, and then turned to proudly face Ethan. “Well it seems I finally have a worthy opponent. This should be an interesting game.” Ethan said as he returned with the ball and handed it to Ari. A while later we were tied, the game was interesting like Ethan predicted, and we were two more goals from winning. I thought I would have this game in the bag, but I was wrong…very wrong. Ethan was heading to the goal with the ball and I was right on his tail. As soon as he was going for his goal, I surpassed him, stole the ball, and sprinted in the other direction. With a second thought I kicked and scored a goal.  _Yes_ _!_ _One_ _more_ _goal_ _and I_ _win_ _,_ _UCLA_ _here_ _I_ _come_ _._

 “Woohoo, good job Greyson, one point and you win!”

“Thank you for your support Ariana; I really appreciate all the support from my sister in law.  It just warms my heart.” Ethan said sarcastically

“Well, if you weren't so cocky and brag so much when you win I would actually be on your side.” She responded matter of fact.

 “Whatever, I can’t lose anyway. If I win, I win. If I lose, I win a good player on my team. Either way it’s a win win situation for me.”

“Yeah until you cry like a baby when you lose.” Ari mumbled her reply loud enough for me to hear, but low enough that Ethan couldn't. I laughed silently as I readied myself at the center of the field. She winked at me, smiled, and then walked over to my side. Ethan handed her the ball and positioned himself. Once the ball was dropped there was a short battle for possession before I got the ball. I was in my zone as I made my way across the field. Somehow even though I tuned everything out, I managed to register the sound of Ari’s voice. I could hear her voice encouraging me to go on and push forward, and that was exactly what I did. I scored my winning goal with one last powerful kick. “Yay, good job Greyson! You won congratulations.”

“Thanks Ari, my guess is you’re gonna rub it in his face all day.” I replied

“Yepp.” She said as she smiled brightly, showing off her deep dimples. Her bright smile looked so beautiful. “Maybe even longer, who knows?” We both laughed as Ethan returned with the ball tucked under his arm.

“Good job, Greyson. You’re a great player; we could use someone like you on the team. If you consider playing, you have a spot. You have to apply to the school though, like everyone else. Once that’s done, contact me and we’ll set everything up.”

 “I will definitely consider it. Thank you. I already applied; I just haven’t gotten a response yet. “

“That’s good. I’ll give you my information and you just let me know when you get you’re acceptance letter.” He tossed me the ball and turned to walk away. “As for right now, I need to sit and catch my breath. That was a lot of work.”

“Ok, I’m actually not tired. I wanna keep playing.” Ethan’s face mocked pure disbelief at my words, causing me and Ari to laugh.

"You do that, I'm gonna go sit down. Play with her.”

"Do you wanna play? I promise to go easy on you.”

"Haha, very funny." she said as she grabbed the ball from me. I watched as she put it on the ground, flipped her curly hair over and tied it into a messy looking bun. "Ok, let's start."

"Ok, same rules?"

"Sure." before she could answer I stole the ball, made my way to the goal, and scored before she could stop me. "Hey, you cheated!"

"Last time I checked the only rule was to not hit you with the ball. I hit the net, not you so therefore I did not cheat."

"Not so easy is it Ari?" Ethan shouted from the side next to his wife and daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I miss the part where someone asked for your input? I didn't think so." she replied quirkily with one eyebrow arched. Her feisty side made her more attractive, especially since I could her competitive edge coming out. Once she got the ball she stood at the center of the field waiting for me. I stood in front of her waiting for her next move, after a second she dropped the ball and I took off with it again. This time, though, she did not stand by and watch. Before I knew it she was hot on my heels and stole the ball in one swift move. I was surprised to see how adroit she was with the ball. Watching her run down the field was the first I took notice to what she was wearing and how good she looked in it. She had perfect curls and an amazing skin tone. I wasn't far behind, but I was too late to stop her from making a goal.  _Impressive!_ After she awarded herself with a mini celebration she got the ball and met me in the center of the field. “Surprised?”

“Very.”

“Well now you know what you’re up against. The question is, can you win?”

“Even in my sleep,” with that she dropped the ball, using her heel she kicked it behind her, then swerved around me. I followed close behind and at the perfect moment stole the ball. I didn't get far when she was at my side battling me for the ball. I was only a few feet from the goal when she stole the ball back and went in the other direction. I ran after her but she was too fast and scored. She didn't bother getting the ball this time. She walked back to the center of the field with an amused expression. I got the ball, and then walked over to her. “Satisfied?”

“Very.” She replied smugly. She took off with the ball once I dropped it. I didn't let her get too far this time. She sped up when she noticed me coming and I did also.

“Not this time.” I said as I grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.  _No way am I losing to a girl!_  She was surprised at first, but laughed anyway…her laugh was angelic and sweet. I started laughing along with her as she squirmed in my arms.

“Greyson this is cheating!” She screamed, unable to control her laughter.

“Nope, it’s not against the rules.”

“You big baby, you’re just too afraid to lose to a girl. I’m better than you HA HA HA!!” She laughed and taunted me. As revenge I began spinning her around. She struggled to get a grip of my hands locked around her waist. “Ok, I’m sorry, stop! You’re gonna make me dizzy!”

“Not if you keep taunting me.”

“Ok, I’m done.” She said with humor in her voice while I carefully put her down. She lost balance and tripped us both. We fell over and she landed on top of me with a thud. After a few seconds of silence we both burst into a fit of laughter. We stayed that way for a while laughing at how our game turned out. I haven’t laughed so hard in so long, and with Ariana it just felt natural. It took sometime but we managed to control ourselves and sat up. “That was interesting.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“I think our game is over now.”

“Yeah,” I said as I stood up and offered my hand to Ari. She took my hand and stood up too. We turned to join Ethan and Mia at the edge of the field, grabbing the ball on the way. They stared at us with a knowing expression, as if they just figured out some big mystery. I looked over to Ari who seemed just as confused as I was. “Well, I’m gonna get going now.”

“Sure, here’s my information.” Ethan said as he handed me a small piece of paper.

“Oh yeah, thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you guys. Goodbye.” I said as I waved and began walking away. They all waved back as I exited the park the same way I entered. The walk back was faster and I was in a better mood. Ariana is just full of surprises. She doesn't come off as the sporty type, but she’s a great player and she has a great personality. Even though we just met, I’m really interested in her. I plan on getting to know her better and finding out what other hidden surprises she has in store.

“Look whose back.” Matt said as I stepped into the house. “I thought you were lost. I was about to form a search party for you.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Well, anyway you’re back just in time to hear Danny’s master plan.”

“Well this can’t be good. What’s your bright idea this time?” I asked warily.

“Throw a party this Friday night.” Danny said as if it was that simple.

“Are you serious?!”

“Oh wait, that’s not the best part. Let him know when your dad is coming back.” Matt added sarcastically. Danny, however, didn't answer. His guilty expression said it all.

“He’s coming back Saturday night, isn't he?”

“Yepp,” Matt said enjoying it too much.

“Dan my man, you’re insane. It’ll never work.”

“It can if you help me out.” I shook my head and walked away from him. After a few moments I changed my mind. Once my brain processed it I realized it wasn't a bad idea. If he throws a party he might invite Tess, who will most likely bring Ariana; the only up side to this disastrous plan. As long as there is a chance of her coming, I will give it a try. When I turned back to face Danny he was staring at me with a hopeful expression.

“I’m in,” I said as Matt mumbled something about a complete fail.  _Time to get to work._


End file.
